Opening Up
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Shizuru and Natsuki adopt two children who have been alone for as long as they can remember. Find out if they will open up around Shizuru and Natsuki
1. Meeting Them

**A/N: Shizuru adopts tow young girls and finds out a few interesting things about them with the help of a few things. **

**Find out how it goes**

Since Shizuru and Natsuki wanted to raise children, they decided to adopt one at the Windbloom Orphanage to see what they have.

When they got there the children were all in a straight line. Some hoped that Shizuru and Natsuki would pick them while others didn't seem to care that much. Natsuki was looking at how the children were as Shizuru's crimson eyes wondered to a different part of the room where she saw a small figure running by. Shizuru wondered how it was and followed the figure.

She saw the small figure is a young girl who looked like she was around six or seven who has dark brown eyes with light brown skin, has four dark brown pigtails, and a dark brown monkey tail with a bag in her hands making sure no one saw her running in the hallway as Shizuru lightly laughed as said, "Shouldn't you be out with the other children in line?' Making the young girl jump in surprise and drop the bag she had in her hands.

The girl turned around and saw Shizuru and hid behind something in fear. "Wh-Who are you?" The young girl wondered.

"Ara, you don't have to be so scared of me," Shizuru said picking up the back the young girl dropped, "I'm here to adopt a child."

"Adopt?"Shizuru nodded as the little girl lowered her head. "I see."

"Why aren't you out there with the other children?" Shizuru wondered.

"Because the Nun told me and Carley to stay in the room we share," The young girl answered.

"Stay in the room? But why? Aren't you going to be adopted?"

"The Nun said that no one would ever adopt us. We're different."

"Different? How are you different?"

"I think differently than the others while Carley has something which makes her carry around a cane for her to see," The young girl said looking at the ground yet again, "The Nun says it's bad to be different. It's not normal for someone to think differently than the other children."

"That's not true. It's what makes you stand out and more unique than the rest of the other children," Shizuru said slowly walking towards the little girl giving her the bag she dropped. The young girl slowly took it like a frightened puppy, "Say, what's your name?"

"My name.......is Leah."

"Ara? Don't you have a last name?"

"Yeah, I do. I-It's Roberts. Leah Roberts," The young seven year old girl said still hiding.

"And what about your friends full name?"

"It's Carley Palmer."

"Leah Roberts and Carley Palmer, huh? Those are pretty names for such lovely girls," Shizuru said with a smile as Leah's face lightly turned red at the compliment.

"Sh-Shut-up, Lady! You shouldn't give compliments to people like that, Miss, uh....uh."

"Oh. I forgot to tell you my name, didn't I? My name is Shizuru Viola," Shizuru said pointing at herself.

"Okay, Shizuru Viola, you don't even know who I am? So why are you saying that kind of stuff to me?" Leah said making a face as Shizuru laughed, "Stop laughing. I'm serious?"

"It's because it's true. I bet the other children here in this orphanage are jealous because of your name including your friend Carley," Shizuru said.

"Well, I don't know because me and Carley are always in our room. The other kids keep picking on us," Leah said fiddling with her fingers.

"Ah, I see," Shizuru said as Natsuki saw her talking to Leah in the hallway.

"Well, Ms. Kruger. I hope you found a child you and Shizuru found that you like," The Nun said.

"Who's that girl Shizuru's talking to?' Natsuki wondered.

"Oh, her? You don't want that girl."

Then Natsuki began to wonder why from how the nun said that.

"Why not? She seems nice."

"She's an abomination. A monster," The Nun said.

"An abomination? What are you talking about?"

"She's not like other children. Her and another she befriended while being in the orphanage."

In the hallway, Leah continued to tell Shizuru how the people treat her and Carley as her stomach began to loudly growl for Shizuru to hear. "I see you're hungry."

"S-So? What I have in this bag will fill me and Carley up just fine. Now why don't you go and find that child you and that green-eyed lady want to adopt."

Then Shizuru was about to say something when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching them as Leah hid even more from where she was who saw Natsuki and the nun.

"Ah, there's my Natsuki," Shizuru said hugging the brunette woman.

"So, have you decided on which child you want, Shizuru?" Natsuki wondered.

"I have."

"And who is that?"

"Her?" Shizuru points at Leah who was surprised along with the nun.

"Me?" Leah said

"Her?" The nun said.

"Yes. Her and her friend Carley Palmer," Shizuru finished with her decision looking up at Natsuki, "If that's okay with my Natsuki."

"Well, uh, if that's what you want Shizuru, then I don't care as long as you're happy," Natsuki said avoiding Shizuru's pouting face that was forming on her face as Natsuki cleared her throat, "Then it's official. Shizuru and I will adopt Leah and the other girl Carley."

Leah couldn't believe what she was hearing as she timidly said, "R-Really? You're really adopting me and Carley?" Shizuru smiled again and nodded her head to Leah's question as she knelt down to the girl's level and placed a hand on her head like an animal.

" Yes, so tell your friend to pack her things. Because you and Carley are going to live with us." Shizuru saw Leah's eye light up with a smile spread across her face as she ran down the hall to open one of the doors on the right who yelled Carley's name to tell her the good news.

When Leah was gone, Shizuru and Natsuki laughed at how much Leah's eyes were when Shizuru said that to her as the nun said, "Ms. Viola and Ms. Kruger, I don't mean any harm, but why do you want Leah and Carley while you can take one of the other normal children?"

All Shizuru did was smile at the nuns question and say, "I like her."

"Like? What's their to like? She's not like the other children in the orphanage and neither is her friend Carley," The nun said.

"So? Being different is good. It makes you not like everyone else in the crowd," Natsuki said with her hands behind her head.

"I don't think you understand what I am saying."

9283987239479274390172394719837409183749817329873498

"Are you serious? Shizuru Viola is here to adopt us?" Carley said in disbelief from hearing this from Leah. Carley is two years older than Leah who was a little chubby who wore glasses and has light skin with blue eyes, long red hair, and holding a cane in her left hand.

"Yeah. She's outside talking to the nun right now," Leah said packing her bag.

"But......the nun said we're different. Because I'm half blind and you think differently. And also because of something else," Carley said looking down.

"But this time, it's true. I can tell Shizuru's telling the truth," Leah said, "I can hear it from the sound of her voice. It sounded like someone else who I remember hugging and holding me before I came here."

Carley didn't know what to do or say if Leah was telling the truth about this woman or not as she began to pack her things also before walking out into the hallway where Shizuru and Natsuki introduced themselves to Carley and Leah before walking to the front desk and signing a few papers.

During that time, Carley could hear the other children say,

"I can't believe Shizuru picked them."

"They're nothing but a couple of freaks."

"Yeah. They're not even human. I sensed an uneasy aura around them when they first came to the orphanage."

"Don't worry. Once Shizuru and Natsuki find out the truth about them, those freaks will come back in no time."

"Yeah. I hope so."

This made Carley begin to second guess if these two strangers will love and care for Carley unlike her other parents before she was separated from them when she was six. Shizuru was able to hear what the other children were saying about Carley and Leah as she gently placed a hand on Carley's head which made the girl with glasses look up at the woman with red eyes who was smiling at her.

"Don't worry about them," Shizuru softly said still smiling as Natsuki finished with her half of the paper, "You don't have to worry about this place anymore."

"O-Okay," Carley timidly said as the four of them left the orphanage.

**A/N: I know this doesn't make sense but I was board and I was inspired to do this after reading something when Natsuki was alone and didn't trust anyone after the death of her mother.**

**Well, anyway, I'm gonna make more later if you guys want me to or not.**


	2. The Location

Shizuru, Natsuki, Carley and Leah were in the car driving back to the house as Shizuru saw Leah and Carley sleeping in the back. Natsuki's been driving for about a half an hour and yet Leah and Carley are already knocked out.

'I guess being in that orphanage for so long made them exhausted,' Shizuru thought watching the young girls sleep during the trip back to Shizuru's and Natsuki's house, "I wonder who they'll like our house, Natsuki?"

"I dunno. They'll probably like it," Natsuki said shrugging, "I wonder what other people are gonna say when they see we adopted two kids?"

"I don't know. But let them talk. I don't care if they talk about us or not," Shizuru said laying her head on Natsuki's shoulder as the brunette continued to drive, "Wake me up when we get there."

"Hey! I thought you were gonna drive in about an hour!" But it was too late Shizuru was already asleep. "......Kuso!"

93948938948484XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX8982984982934932

An hour later, Natsuki finally made it to the house who tiredly yawned.

"Man, I'm tired. I guess I should wake up Shizuru," She muttered softly shaking Shizuru, "Hey, Shizuru, we're here."

Shizuru didn't move at all as she stirred in her sleep who said, "Natsuki, no. I don't want you to use the mayo on me."

Natsuki sweatdropped and sighed. "I guess I'm gonna have to carry everyone in the house." She said walking out of the car door, opening the door on Shizuru's side of the car, and picking her up by the threshold and walking her in the house.

When Natsuki was done with that, she went to bring in Leah and Carley as she placed Carley on her back and Leah under her arm. Placing Leah in one of the empty rooms along with Carley in a different one as Natsuki sighed and went downstairs to see if Shizuru was up or not.

Shizuru is awake who rubbed her eyes and yawned tiredly.

"I see you're awake now," Natsuki said.

"Yes, I was just tired from the ride that's all," Shizuru said.

"You? I was the one driving for two hours from the orphanage," Natsuki said sitting beside Shizuru on the couch. "I wonder how Leah and Carley react when the see where they are?"

"They'll like it. Why? Are you worried?" Shizuru teased fiddling with her girlfriend's shirt.

"No. I'm just concerned that one of them will think we kidnapped them somewhere."

Shizuru lightly laughed. "Isn't that sweet. We only had them for two hours and Natsuki cares about them."

Natsuki ignored that as she suddenly asked Shizuru, "Do you think will be good parents to them?"

"Hm? Of course. Why do you think that, Natsuki?"

"......Well, it's because......."

Natsuki didn't have to say anything for Shizuru to understand as she hugged her tightly with her arms around her waist. "Don't worry. You'll do fine. Natsuki's not alone anymore so I'll help you if Natsuki needs help with the kids."

"Really?"

Shizuru nodded her head. "Yes. Natsuki doesn't have to be afraid anymore."

Natsuki smiled and hugged Shizuru closer to her chest. After the death of her mother, she swore she would never trust anyone again. But when Shizuru came into her life along with friends who care about her, she had a reason to live and to fight for what's precious to her.

0983209481098309481-093280-948-0183209481-0238-0918903384091309783941709238379833233

The next morning, Carley was the first person to wake up who found herself in a different room. It was medium sized with a desk, a computer, a closet, and a TV. Carley rubbed her eyes wondering where she was until she remembered about Shizuru and Natsuki picking Leah and her up from the orphanage. Carley got up out of her bed and walked to the closet where she opened it and saw a whole rack of clothes. Her eyes widened at the sight of how many their were as she pulled out a Gaara T-Shirt out and tried it on along with a pair of black pants which fit her perfectly.

Carley smiled at the shirt as she wondered where Leah was who ran out of her room and yelled, "Leah! Leah, where are you?!" But didn't hear or see Leah upstairs. So, she decided to check downstairs as the red-head quickly ran down the steps to find her friend who suddenly heard someone say.....

"Ara, ara. Why are you in such a rush, Carley?" Making Carley turn around to see Shizuru smiling who wore nothing but a dark purple robe that covered the woman's body, "Good Morning."

"Uh, G-Good Morning. I was wondering where my friend Leah was?" Carley shyly wondered as Shizuru made a cup of tea.

"Hmm? I think I saw Natsuki trying to catch her in the back yard."

"Oh. Thank you," Carley bowed and ran outside as Shizuru lightly laughed at how Carley was.

'I wonder how Natsuki's doing trying to get Leah to calm down,' The crimson eyed woman wondered sipping her tea.

Outside

"Leah, get back here!"

"No!"

"Get back here and put your pants on!"

"Never!"

Carley ran outside to see Leah running away from Natsuki who had a pair of pants in her hands. Leah wore a black Naruto T-Shirt with a pair of goggles and a pair of black underwear running from Natsuki.

"Uh, Leah?" Carley said making Leah stop running and look where she heard her name being called who saw her friend Carley.

"Oh, hey, Carley." Leah said before getting tackled to the ground by Natsuki who grabbed her by the legs and put her pants on before Leah was able to run away again, "Aww!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't just run around like that in nothing but your underwear. What will the neighbors think?" Natsuki said.

"But this is the first time I could walk around in my underwear without someone yelling at me. Shizuru didn't mind," Leah said zipping fly up.

"I'm still wondering why myself. Anyway, you can do that when you're inside, but not outside, okay, Leah?"

"Oh, okay. Anyway, Carley, what's up? I heard you calling me from outside. Is everything okay?" Leah wondered walking up to Carley.

"Yeah. I was just wondering where you were because I didn't know where to find you in such a big house," Carley said

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry about you like that. I thought you were gonna sleep in more because you seemed more tired than I was when I saw that you were still sleeping in the room Natsuki put you in," Leah said scratching her left cheek with a smile on her face.

"It's okay. Just don't worry me like that again, okay?"

"Okay. Hug?"

"Hug." Carley gives Leah a hug as Natsuki stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's go inside and get something to eat," Natsuki said as the young girls nodded and walked into the house where they saw a lot of breakfast food spread on the table.

"Whoa! That's a lot of food!" Leah gasped in amazement.

"I made bigger breakfasts' when Mikoto and Mai were here for three days," Shizuru said as everyone sat down around the table and ate.

During the time it was quiet because Leah and Carley didn't know how to start a conversation very well. But luckily Shizuru was able to tell a few stories about her and Natsuki during the time they were going to Garderobe High School which made the both of them laugh and open up a little as Carley told a few stories about when Leah tried to do a stunt preformed on Jackass called the Human Bicycle which made Natsuki and Shizuru laugh at what happened afterwards.

They continued to talk for thirty minutes until everyone was done eating as Leah and Carley were laying in the front room with full stomachs as the both of them groaned from eating too much.

"I see you guys are full," Shizuru said lightly placing her foot on Carley's stomach.

"Yeah. We've never had breakfast like that at the orphanage," Carley said.

"I can tell by how you guys are laying on the ground."

Carley smiled as Leah was quiet for a while not looking at Shizuru who noticed. She knelt down to Carley's eye level and whispered, "Is Leah okay? She seems to be avoiding me looking at her."

"Oh, she's really shy around people she's not comfortable with. But don't worry. She'll grow out of it," Carley whispered back to Shizuru who watched Leah play with their wolf Duran.

"She's shy, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm the only one she can talk to along with trust because of the kids picking on us a lot growing up in the orphanage. And I think because of that, she began to shut herself from other people."

"I see.....But what about when Natsuki was chasing her outside. She wasn't shy then."

Carley shrugged. "She has her moments of not being shy. Just like mine sometimes."

Shizuru nodded and saw Leah still playing with Duran.

809234023999999999999999999999999999993333333333333333333333333333333333333339999

Late that night, Natsuki, and Shizuru were up talking amongst themselves. Natsuki was laying on Shizuru's chest lightly tracing lines on her chest with her finger as Shizuru said suddenly, "You did good."

"Huh?"

"You did good. About talking to Leah and Carley when they wanted to play a game," Shizuru said.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I did do an okay job talking to Leah and Carley today, huh?" Natsuki said lightly scratching the back of her head.

"They both remind me of you when I first met you," Shizuru said stroking Natsuki's hair.

"It's not that obvious," Natsuki muttered not looking at Shizuru.

"It is to me. Leah tries to hide the things she likes and is afraid people will think of her as something else while Carley tries not to let what she says bother her when I teased her a bit during dinner," Shizuru said, "So, it is obvious." Natsuki lightly grumbled as Shizuru laughed at the face her girlfriend made and snuggled her head against Natsuki's stomach with a smile on her face.

"I guess they kinda take after you even though they're adopted," Shizuru giggled, "So, what are you gonna do with them tomorrow."

"I dunno. Probably go to the park if they want or to the arcade or something."

Shizuru smiled hearing that from her lover. "That's good to hear, my Natsuki."

Natsuki's face light turned red. "Why must you push my buttons?"

"Because I love you."


	3. Fear and Shyness

Late that same night, Leah came back from going to the bathroom who couldn't sleep after hearing a few eerie sounds coming from her room as she tiredly walking into Carley's room who was soundly sleeping until she suddenly felt someone tugging on her covers which made her turn over on the opposite side of her bed and saw her tired friend Leah rubbing her eyes. Wearing a loose black shirt that covered the young girl's legs and underwear with her eyes half open.

"L-Leah, is that you? What are you doing up at this hour?" Carley wondered rubbing her eyes to adjust them in the dark.

"I can't sleep. I keep hearing this eerie sound in my room. I think it might be a monster," Leah said with a voice full of fear.

"Leah, there are no such things as monsters, remember?"

"I know. But......can I sleep with you tonight?"

Carley sighed and understood how Leah was since the seven year old girl was still too young to know the difference between cartoon and anime, and reality. "Okay." She said as Leah quickly jumped in the bed and Carley with her arms wrapped around her waist and head nuzzled in the red-heads chest. "Honestly, Leah, you're going to have to learn to face your fears head on."

"But I don't like my fears," Leah muttered half asleep as the both of them didn't say anything for a few minutes until Leah said, "Do you like it here, Carley?"

"Yeah. I love it. Better than the orphanage," Carley said looking at the moon.

"Do you think Natsuki and Shizuru will let us stay here forever?"

"Yeah. They wouldn't just take us back to the orphanage. Like you said, Leah. They're nice," Carley said, "And when Shizuru was talking to me, I can hear the sincereness of her voice. It really sounded like she cares about use."

"She does?"

"Yeah. Even thought my eye sight isn't that well, I can hear how someone sounds to me and take it from there."

"Wow. I wish I had good hearing like you."

Carley smiled and lightly ruffled Leah's hair. "You will. But right now, we both have to go to sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight, Carley."

"Goodnight, Leah," Carley gives Leah a kiss on the forehead before falling asleep beside Leah in her bed.

The next day, Leah, Carley, and Natsuki went to the park to play on the equipment along with getting something to eat afterwards. During their play day, Natsuki saw someone she knew from when she was younger. One was a girl with short orange hair with dark purple eyes who was with someone with black spiky hair with two plaids running down the sides of her hair who has yellow hair.

"Mai, Mikoto! Over here!" Natsuki yelled as the two girls turned around and saw the brunette with her daughters Leah and Carley.

"Hey, Natsuki. Haven't seen you in a while," The orange-haired girl name Mai said.

"Natsuki's here! Natsuki's here!" The spiky haired girl named Mikoto said who saw Leah and Carley hiding behind Natsuki, "And she brought friends!"

"Oh?" Mai saw Leah and Carley hiding behind Natsuki peeking behind the brunette's legs. Making Mai chuckle at how they are. "Aww. Natsuki, they're adorable! What are their names?"

"The one with black pigtails is Leah. And the one with glasses and red hair is Carley. They're my daughters," Natsuki said.

"So, I guess the rumors I heard are true. You and Shizuru did adopt two children," Mai said kneeling down to Leah and Carley's level, "Hi. I'm Mai and this is my friend Mikoto."

"Hi!" Mikoto waved behind Mai's back as the orange haired girl watched Leah slowly show her face to her.

"I'm L-Leah. Leah Roberts. Nice to meet you," Leah shyly said.

"And I'm Carley P-Palmer," Carley said showing her head from Natsuki's legs.

"Do you guys want to play with me and the cats? Huh? Huh? Huh? Do ya?" Mikoto energetically jumped up and down from the sight of new people.

"Uh, okay."

"Awesome! Come on!" Mikoto grabs on Leah's arm as the monkey-tailed girl used her dark brown tail to grab on Carley's wrist who followed her as well to where the cats were waiting for Mikoto.

Natsuki and Mai watched as Leah, Carley, and Mikoto playing on the playground equipment.

"I see you're doing well with yourself," Mai said.

"Thanks. You too."

"And Shizuru?"

"She's still the same as when we graduated. She's doing a lot well after taking those years of therapy after, well, snapping like that one day and destroying everything in the class room."

"Yeah. I think that surprised everyone including Haruka how was trying to calm her down that day," Mai said, "I just didn't know she was mentally unstable like that."

"I didn't know either until her grandmother told me after being abused from her father and mother," Natsuki said, "But thanks to you giving me that number to a therapist, she's doing a whole lot better."

"That's good." Mai said watching Leah jump on Carley with a plastic sword in her hand charging towards Mikoto how was able to jump from when the girls were going charging, "Hey, why does Leah have that monkey tail and why does the girl with red hair have a cane?"

"I don't know about the tail, but for Carley, she has a few sight problems, as I can tell," Natsuki said.

"And you're allowing her to play like that?" Mai said as her and Natsuki saw Carley using her cane to play ninja with Leah and Mikoto.

"Yeah. I mean, Carley can see fine. And if it gets worse then Shizuru and I will take her to the doctor," Natsuki said with her hands behind her head nonchalantly, "And for Leah, I don't where the tail came from. I guess she was born with it or something."

"You don't think Leah and Carley are.......aliens, do you?"

"What? No!........I don't think they are," Natsuki said as Carley pulled on Leah's tail to help her pick up.

"Ara? Is my Natsuki judging my daughters being normal even though they're different in their own ways," A Kyoto accent said as Natsuki felt arms wrap around her body who saw it was Shizuru.

"Oh, hey, Shizuru. What are you doing here?" Natsuki wondered.

"Ara? Can't I see my beloved Natsuki more than besides when you work?" Shizuru said nuzzling her cheek against Natsuki's like a kitten as Natsuki smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Of course you can." Shizuru came and sat on Natsuki's lap who saw Mai laughing at the cute sight.

"I see you haven't changed, Shizuru," Mai said.

"Oh, hi, Mai-san. Long time no see, eh?"

"Same thing. So I heard you guys adopted those two kids," Mai said.

"Yeah. They're very sweet," Shizuru said watching them still play with Mikoto and her two cats as, "How many other people know about us adopting Leah and Carley?"

"Hm, I don't know. I kinda over heard it from a crowd of random people walking by."

Natsuki sighed. "Typical gossip in this town. You can't do anything without someone assuming something different."

"Yeah," Mai said as Shizuru agreed by nodding her head.

"Did you hear anything else about those two, Mai?" Natsuki wondered.

"Not that much. Just about the girl with the monkey tail and the girl with red hair having demons inside of them. But I don't know if that's true or not since it's a rumor I overheard when I was making some food in a restaurant I owned for a few years until they shut it down."

"Why did they shut it down?"

"They saw the Mikoto wasn't washing her hands while making the food along with the cats coming in and out as the want."

".....Oh."

Shizuru laughed at that as Leah saw Shizuru and ran to where she was to give her a hug. Natsuki grunted from the extra weight she felt on her lap but ignored the wind being knocked out of the brunette.

"Hey, Shizuru!" She said as Shizuru jumped off Natsuki from hearing the grunt that came from the blue-haired girl and gave Leah and Carley a hug.

"Hello my little children," Shizuru said ruffling Carley's red hair, "How are you guys enjoying Natsuki's friends Mai and Mikoto?"

"Mikoto's fun and very hyper. And Mai's nice, too," Leah said giving Carley a hug.

"That's good to hear, Leah. And what about you, Carley?"

"The same thing what Leah said. And that cats are very lovable," Carley added picking up a black cat as Shizuru petted the cat Carley has in her hands and light laugh.

"That's good to hear too. These two are very good friends who helped Natsuki when she was feeling lonely without me being around at the time I was in school. They are also strong fighters, too."

"Strong fighters?" Leah said.

"Really?" Carley added.

"Yep. Including myself. We also saved the world once from these evil bad guys that were trying to take over the world," Shizuru said.

"Whoa! Cool!" Leah gasped in amazement.

"Natsuki, is this all true what Shizuru is saying?" Carley wondered as Natsuki nodded her head 'yes,' "Whaaa! Suge!!"

"Tell us more! Tell us more!" Leah begged.

Shizuru smiled softly lightly patting Leah's head. "I'll tell you once you guys and take a shower tonight."

"Awww!" Leah groaned.

"That's not fair!" Carley whined along with Leah.

"Sorry, but thems the rules!" Shizuru said in a tough voice picking up Carley and Leah as Natsuki got up from sitting and talking to Mai about to leave with her girlfriend and two daughters. Hugging the orange-haired girl and Mikoto as Shizuru did the same thing before going back to the house.


	4. Bathtime is ago!

Late that night, Shizuru and Natsuki were in the bathroom taking a bath with Leah and Carley who were listening to Shizuru's stories from when the honey haired woman and her lover Natsuki were younger.

"So after Haruka almost tried to steal my Natsuki away, I challenged her to an Otome fight. However won will keep Natsuki," Shizuru said.

"And the one who lost?" Carley wondered.

"Had to clean all the rooms in the house in the academy for an entire year."

"Whoa, that sucks for the loser."

"Then what happened, then what happened?" Leah wondered wanting to know.

"Well, after trainin' for five weeks with the surprising help of Natsuki, I was able to win the fight against Haruka," Shizuru said remembering the look on Haruka's face when she lost that day, "I still remember the look on her face when I won."

"Yeah. Me, too. She was pissed," Natsuki laughed, "I can hear her now saying, 'This isn't over!' and 'I will get my revenge when I come out of the hospital!' along with 'Bask in your victory for now, Viola! Like a bean burrito, I shall return for a rematch!' before passing out."

"Yeah. But she never really got her revenge, unfortunately because I keep winning against every fight against her," Shizuru said rinsing her hair, "But one day, I decided to give her one taste of victory and made her win."

"That must have made Haruka's day, huh?" Leah assumed

"It did. But she wouldn't stop talking about how she defeated the great Shizuru Viola," Natsuki said, "It was so freaking annoying to hear her say how she won against Shizuru."

"Yeah. It was quite annoying until I finally told Haruka what happened," Shizuru said, "But I kinda felt sorry for telling her that when I saw Haruka's face."

"She must have been depressed, huh?" Leah said as Shizuru nodded at Leah's question.

"Yes, but she had to know the truth," She said sighing, "Now that I'm done telling you that story, I'll tell you another one just as soon as you guys are done washing up."

"Aww, you're mean!" Leah said.

"Yeah! I wanna hear more!" Carley whined as Shizuru light laughed at them wanting to hear more stories.

Later that same night, Leah was chasing Carley around trying to give Carley a kiss goodnight. Then, when Leah finally cornered Carley, she tackled Carley on her bed.

"Give me a kiss."

"No."

"Please?"

"No. No. No." Carley smiled moving her head sideways so Leah couldn't kiss her until Leah finally kissed Carley on the forehead, then cheek, then the lips as both of the girls laughed at that.

"Ha! I finally kissed you Goodnight," Leah laughed as Shizuru came in and saw the two girls laying on the bed.

"Ara, is there something going on?" She asked.

"No. Just giving Carley a kiss Goodnight but she wouldn't stay still, so I had to pin Carley down," Leah said with a smile as Carley came from behind her, wrapped her arms around Leah's waist, and gave her numerous kisses on the cheeks and face. Hearing the young seven year old squeal from the kisses Carley was giving her. "And now it's your turn, Shizuru!" Leah jumps on Shizuru who fell on the bed as Carley kisses Shizuru on the cheek. Feeling Leah kiss her also on a different part of her cheek.

"Okay, you, it's time of you to go to your room," Shizuru said picking Carley.

"Goodnight, Carley," Leah called out.

"Goodnight, Leah," Carley called out waving goodbye as Shizuru plopped the red-head on her bed in her room.

And before Shizuru left after tucking her in bed, Carley called, "Uh, Shizuru?"

"Hm?" Shizuru wondered.

"I was wondering something."

"What is it?" Shizuru asked sitting on the edge of Carley's bed.

"Well......I was wondering........wh-why?"

Shizuru blinked in confusion. "Ara? Why what?"

"Why did you really pick Leah and I out of the other children out of the orphanage?"

Shizuru smiled softly removing Carley's glasses from her face and placed them on her table beside her. "Well, why not? You two are nice and funny. I could tell by looking at the other children that were in line like a bunch of little souldiers that the nun had control of them. But you two, I can see she didn't get control of you or Leah. You two are too tough to let someone like that nun take away what you guys have."

"But.....I don't feel like I'm tough, though. People have been picking on me because of my appearance ever since I was six," Carley said looking down as she felt Shizuru place her hand on her head making the red head look up at the crimson eyed woman who was smiling at her.

"If you feel that way, Natsuki and I can help you through it along with your friend Leah, you know." She smiled seeing Carley lightly smile also as the young red head felt better hearing that. "And if people do pick on you because of your appearance, then they'll have to answer to me, Leah, and Natsuki." Carley's smile widened hearing that someone does care about her and her well being as she gave Shizuru a hug.

"Thank you," She said.

"Ara, ara, don't mention it. Even if you and Leah aren't my real daughters by blood, we're still a family," Shizuru said kissing Carley on the forehead, "Now, get some sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight, Shizuru."

"Goodnight, Carley." Shizuru gets up from Carley's bed and turns off the light before walking out of the room and closing the door a bit.


	5. Preperations

**A/N: This is for my friend's brithday that is coming up in two days. I hope I can finish this during that time.**

**Enjoy!**

---12 Years Later---

Leah was riding out of Fuka College on her bike wearing a black helmet. Leah is nineteen years old wearing a grey shirt with black pants and white shoes who was riding down the street and to the ice cream shop were Mai is working now since the health inspector allowed her to work again. She just couldn't let cats roam around when there are people around which Mai gladly agreed.

Usually, Leah would stop and get some ice cream and talk to Mai when it's slow. But today is different.

At the ice cream shop, Mai was packing two bags of ice cream as Mikoto was look out. Making sure Leah was coming there way as Mai heard Mikoto yell, "She's coming! She's coming!" As Mai ran with the two pack of ice cream near the window who saw Leah ride down the hill of the street where she readied herself to get the bags.

Leah got both of the bags and waved, "Thanks Mai!" Almost losing her balance as she made a right to go do Haruka's place to get something.

Mai sighed. "Honestly, what else will Leah be doing to almost get herself killed?"

"I dunno. Mai. But I can't wait to see what it is," Mikoto said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Leah rode down the street, she passed Midori's place almost hitting her price cake sculpture who was able to move out of the way and grab a hand full of chocolate icing.

"Thanks, Midori!" She yelled.

"Dammit, Leah!" Midori yelled waving her fist in the air making Leah laugh at her who continued to ride down the steep hill. Seeing Haruka's house closing in, Leah picked up her cell phone and called her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

At Haruka's house, she got the message and ran to the kitchen to get the ingredients that Leah requested and ran outside who saw the monkey-tailed teen take the bag.

"Thanks, Haruka!" Leah called taking a left down the road as a truck honked at her to move out of the way,"Wow. I'm making perfect timing. Last stop is Mashiro's place and then home before Carley gets back." Leah pulls out her cellphone and calls Arika to let Mashiro know she's coming her way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I'll tell her," Arika said putting her cell phone up, "Hey, Mashiro, Leah's heading this way. Do you have the sushi and anime DVD's?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got them. Where is she, anyway?" Mashiro wondered as Arika pointed where Leah was riding down another hill at full speed which was steeper than the other hills she ran down today, "So, what do I do now?" She called out to Arika as Leah took the bags before Arika walked to where the young queen was standing.

"Thanks, guys!" Leah called driving down the street listening to SlipKnot 'I Am Hated', 'Time to go home.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the house, Shizuru was outside sipping some Jing Song tea when she suddenly felt something vibrate in her pants pocket. She pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Shizuru, it's me Leah."

"Oh, hey, Leah. How's your little trip going across town?"

"Good. I'm heading home right now. I just need you to do me a little favor."

"Ara? What is it?"

"Could you open the door for me so I can give Natsuki and you the stuff I got? Because I don't think I'll be able to stop exactly where the house door is."

Shizuru smiles. "Of course. I'll let Natsuki know." Shizuru hangs up the phone and happily sighed. 'Ara, ara. Even after all these years, Leah hasn't changed a bit after finding out what she has inside of her,' She thought calling Natsuki to let her know to get ready when Leah is heading back to the house.

And according to what Shizuru and Natuki found of about Leah's background along with Carley's, they do both have demons sealed inside of both of them. Leah's is called Sajui, the Japanese Monkey that was the guardian of a Japanese Emperor who sacrificed himself to save the king from dying. And Carley's is an ogre called Zuki, an Ogre who was a Shogun fighter and died by sacrificing himself to save his country in Kyoto Japan.

And when Leah and Carley found out about this, they were upset for a while. But luckily, Shizuru and Natsuki were there to comfort the two girls. Letting them know that even if they did have demons inside of them, they will still love them not matter what which made both of the girls recover quickly.

As the years went by for them, Leah has grown a set of fangs and for Carley, her senses grew sharper to the point where if someone was heading her way to attack her, she can move out of the way and attack them back with karate moves.

Leah was closing in on the house as Natsuki opened the door for her daughter Leah as the teenage woman pushed on her breaks which were working but weren't stopping her very fast as she went into the house still riding her bike and throwing the stuff to Natsuki and Shizuru.

Leah was able to stop but she slammed into the fense outside.

Shizuru and Natsuki ran outside where they saw Leah hanging upside down tied on the swings.

"Are you okay, Leah?" Shizuru asked helping Leah down from hanging upside down from her left leg.

"Yeah. Did you guys get all the stuff I brought back?" Leah wondered.

"Yeah, we did and a lot more to boot, too," Natsuki said.

"Awesome!" Leah said taking off her helmet, "Thank goodness I had this helmet on."

Shizuru and Natsuki laughed at Leah's random statements as they walked inside and get everything ready.

"I wonder if Carely will like like everything when we're done." Leah said.

"Of course she'll like it. With a friend like you, she'll never be happier," Natsuki said ruffling Leah's short hair (Yeah, in real life my mom cut my hair.)

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. You've been with her ever since we both got you out of that orphanage and I know Carley with like what you bought her," Shizuru said as they began to make the birthday cake before Carley came back from work. She worked in a music store where she was allowed to play with the instruments if she was bored.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, Shizuru and Natsuki were taking a bath with Leah who was washing her hair wondering where Carley was.

"I think I heard Carley saying that she's going to a concert," Natsuki said.

"Aww. I wanted to say good luck before Carley left to her concert," Leah said.

"It's okay. I know Carley will do okay. She sings wonderfully," Shizuru said placing a hand on Leah's head seeing a sad look in her dark brown eyes, "Ara? Is something wrong, Leah?"

"Well, it's just that since Carley joined a band, she hasn't been around for a while," Leah said looking at the ground, "She's busy all the time now and I don't like it. She doesn't spend any time with us anymore. Not like it was when we were kids."

Shizuru understood what Leah was saying. When Carley joined a band, she was busier than normal with college papers, writing lyrics for different songs, and trying to spend some time with the family. Natsuki sees it also hearing Leah continue.

"And I don't get why she's not happy about her twenty first birthday. I mean, I would be happy, if I was her. I just don't get it at all. And whenever I try to ask her why, she doesn't tell me or just changes the subject to something else."

"Carley will talk about it when she feels like it, Leah," Natsuki said calmly as Shizuru agreed with her.

"I know. But still." Leah looked down at the ground with the still same sad look on her face. Feeling Shizuru hug her from behind lightly kissing the monkey-tailed girl on her wet hair. "I don't want to see Carley sad. It makes me sad, too."

Shizuru giggled at Leah's child like talk. Sometimes, even at her age, Leah can sometimes speak like she is a seven year old again.

0030339949449484844

That night, after finishing with her late concert, Carley could hear someone saying, "Why are you trying to avoid me?" Making the now black and red haired woman look up to see Leah up in a tree sitting on a branch.

"Oh, hey, Leah. I thought you would be asleep at this hour."

"I'm fine staying up at long hours of the night," Leah said jumping off the tree, "Now, can you please tell me why you keep avoiding me when I ask why you're afraid to turn twenty one next week?"

Carley didn't say anything who lowered her head from Leah's glare. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your concern."

"Of course it's my concern. We're friend. We've been friends since we met at the orphanage. We tell each other secrets and everything. So why can't you tell me why," Leah said looking at the ground and figiting while she spoke. Making sure she didn't say anything incorrectly, ".......I'm-I'm worried about you, Carley."

Carley was at tears hearing her friend Leah say that. She wanted to tell her. She really, really wanted to tell Leah why Carley's been avoiding Leah, but she's afraid that their friendship will be over. As she mentally thought about it, she felt her arms wrap around her in a gentle hug seeing Leah lay her head on her shoulder. Surprising the twenty year old woman, she heard Leah say, "I understand you're busy with your band and everything, but you know, I'm always here for you, right? And I know this doesn't really concern you, but when you're like this, all sad and depressed, it makes me feel sad. Because I don't know what I can do to make you feel better." Carley was almost to tears at that who enjoys the embrace for a couple of minutes before walking inside holding hands.


	6. Time to Party!

As the week went by, everyone was helping get ready Leah for Carley's birthday party. Everyone's been keeping it a secret from Carley as one day on Monday, Leah was surprised to see that her enemy Tomoe was helping with the decorations, too.

Leah wondered why when she asked the dark green haired girl one day who said, "'Cause even though you annoy me to no end, I owe you for helping me get out of that Yakuza gang last year."

Her and Leah weren't that much of friends. Actually, they were mortal enemies since Freshmen year of High School. But last year in twelfth grade, when Tomoe was trying to get out of a female Yakuza gang, the only person Tomoe could turn to was Leah and Carley for their help. They debated whether or not to help Tomoe out after the fights they were in after school growing up, and luckily, they decided to help Tomoe by tricking the females by faking Tomoe's death and releasing her from the gang.

And after that day, Tomoe has been nicer to Leah and Carley ever since.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Later that same day on Thursday, Carley came back from another concert when she realized that the lights weren't working when she tried to turn them on.

"Uh, hello? Is anybody here?" Carley called.

"Hey, Carley," Leah said walking up to Carley.

"Uh, hey, Leah. What's going on? And why is it so dark?"

"Uh, follow me. I think Shizuru did something to the electricity when you left or something," Leah said taking Carley by the hand and leading her in the kitchen.

"But how could Shizuru-" Before Carley could finish, she was surprised when she heard a crowd of people yell.

"SURPIRSE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CARLEY!!"

Carley was indeed surprised at the people who were there as Leah smiled with her hands behind her head. "I see you're surprised, huh?" Leah said.

"W-uh-yes," Carley said still recovering from the surprise, "How long did it take you to do this?"

"Hm, about a week from today. With the help of everyone here," Leah said as Carley have her a hug.

'Thank you, Leah. This is really nice of you."

"Hey, what about your parents? We helped too," Natsuki said as Carley gave her and Shizuru a hug also as everyone began to party and have a good time.

----------------------------------------------

After the party, Carley saw Leah laying on the ground with icing covering her mouth groaning in pain.

"This is what happens when you eat too much cake, Leah," Carley said putting her foot gently on Leah's stomach.

"Leave me alone. I love cake. And there's no way I'm giving that up," Leah said looking at her unfinished piece of cake that's on the table, "But I'm too full to finish."

Carley laughed at her friend as Natsuki and Shizuru picked Leah up and took her to her room after they were done cleaning the front room.

That same night, Leah knocked out from eating a lot of sugar from the party. She then heard the door open. She ignored it and thought it was Shizuru letting the wolf Duran into her room again until she felt someone pull on her covers and join Leah in the bed. Making the teen turn around who was facing Carley who seemed to have a content look on her face.

"Carley? What are you doing here?" Leah wondered.

"I kinda felt lonely so I decided to come in here. Is that okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I don't mind. You surprised me that's all," Leah said, "Usually, you don't come into my room unless you're scared of something from a movie you watched that's scary. Is there something wrong?"

"Well....." Carley moves some of Leah's hair from her face saying, "I wanted to say thank you for what you did today. And for setting everything up for my birthday."

Leah smiled and nuzzled her head against Carley's shoulder. "You're welcome. We are friends, after all."

Carley smiled who wrapped her arms around Leah's body who did the same as Carley light jumped from the younger girl's touch. "Your hands are cold."

"Sorry. I can't help it." Leah smiled. "Happy Birthday, Carley."

"Thank you."

"Aishiteru wa ," Leah muttered half asleep.

"......I love you, too." Carley said feeling her face turn red as the both of them fell asleep in each others arms

**translator: **

**aishiteru wa – I love you.**

**A/N: I know this is a day late, but please note that I was out at my mom's graduation yesterday which didn't turn out that well.**

**But at least my mom graduated and dammit, I'm proud of her!!**


End file.
